The present invention is generally related to multimedia delivery over the Internet. Particularly, the present invention is related to techniques, when properly combined, for providing video-on-demand (VOD) including services, systems and methods for the same. Further, the present invention is related to techniques for utilizing the computing and bandwidth capacity on the client side.